A Different Story
by Megami Ryuuzaki
Summary: See better summary inside. Integra centered. A different version of the manga where Integra is treated badly by her father, who is not Arthur, and has a brother who was promised the family headship instead of her. AxI, PxS.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my latest fanfic. For a detailed summary of the events leading up to this fic, see my livejournal. (Go to my profile to find the url.) In short (or as short as I can make it) for those that don't want to find the url to my livejournal, Integra was born not to Arthur Hellsing, but Peter Hellsing, Richard's son. Arthur died the same way he did in Hellsing, but had no child so left the organization to Richard. Richard dies soon after gaining the family headship during a mission, leaving Hellsing in the hands of his son. Integra is treated poorly by her father (Peter) because her mother died of complications due to Integra's birth and Peter blames Integra. She's also treated badly because she's a girl and Peter wanted a son. Peter remarries when Integra is 5 and has a son named James. James is a shy kid and doesn't talk to Integra much so she thinks James hates her too. And Integra's stepmother hates Integra because she's Peter's first wife's daughter. So basically, Integra is hated and treated badly by everyone but Walter.

The story takes place when Integra is 12 (like in Hellsing) and James is 7. It will start out much like Hellsing, only with different characters and circumstances. It will also include all the aspects of the manga, like Millennium, the only differences being the characters and the way Integra grows up.

And of course, this fic will be AxI.

So, enjoy and please let me know what you think, like if this fic is too far out on a limb that I shouldn't even bother continuing. XD

----------------

Integral Hellsing and her little brother James crawled through the air vents of the Hellsing manor. Integra led the way followed by her dirty-blonde haired, blue eyed, brother.

"Big sister, I'm scared." James whined from behind Integral.

Integra turned her head sharply and eyed her brother.

"Quiet." She said. "They'll hear you. Hurry up, we're almost there."

The two children could hear the voices of the vampires that were currently attacking the Hellsing manor. The siblings were in the air vents over their father's office and the vampire's voices floated up to them. How dare they rummage through top secret Hellsing files. Integra fumed. Damn vampires. There was one good thing that came out of this attack though. The vampires managed to kill off Carol Cottonworth, the pompous brown haired, green eyed, bitch that dared call herself Integra's step mother. As far as Integra was concerned, that woman was nothing but a mooching wench. She pretended to be nice to Integra in public to make herself look like a good mother, but inside the Hellsing manor the woman treated Integra no better than dirt on the bottoms of her expensive, tacky shoes.

Integra smirked, remembering the scream Carol let out before she died. Good riddance. Though James had different views. The boy was still crying behind Integra as they crawled, slowly and quietly now, through the air vents. They were headed toward the basement to find a place to hide. The lower levels of the manor were harder to get to. Unless you lived in the manor, the secret passageways to get to the basement were a bit tricky to find. Though vampires might have a little easier time locating one of the hidden stairways. Integra decided it was worth a try to hide in the basement, though, so led her brother to the air vents where they could navigate to the basement undetected, which is where they were now.

"It's dark..." James said quietly after a while.

"Of course it is." Integral snapped. "We're in the basement now."

The children crawled quickly until Integra found an air vent cover she could push out. She turned to her brother.

"You stay here."

"But..." James started to argue, but Integra cut him off.

"No buts." She said quickly. "Stay here and don't come out, no matter what you hear, got it?"

The boy looked like he was about to cry, but held back his sob and nodded, his lower lip quivering slightly.

Integra rolled her eyes. What a baby. She couldn't believe this whiner was related to her. She shook her head and gave her brother one last look before she kicked out the vent cover and jumped down, her long blue skirt fanning out as she dropped to the cold stone floor. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. She was in front of a large metal door. The door had a large symbol painted over it that looked very similar to a pentagram. Integra squinted in the dim light. No, it was a pentagram and somehow Integra had a feeling the dark red paint was not actually paint at all. She wondered what the person that did this was thinking. Why did they go through all the trouble of painting this over this particular door? Were they trying to protect something? No, a pentagram was used for sealing things Integra recalled. They were locking something away in this room.

Integra looked behind her to see if anyone was coming. Not seeing anyone, she slowly placed her hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly and echoed down the hall behind Integra. The little light from the hall filtered into the room and as Integra walked in, she saw a lump laying in the center of the room leaning against the back wall. No, that wasn't just a lump. It was a body. A corpse to be exact. It was old and dried and had been sitting, strapped to the cold, moldy stone wall for who knows how long.

"What the...? If this is a joke, it's a rather poor one..." Integra muttered, walking up to the corpse.

She crouched near it to inspect it further when she heard a gun click behind her. She gasped and turned just in time to have a bullet graze her arm, blood splattering all over the corpse and the floor in front of it. Had she moved any later, the shot might have been fatal.

Integra grabbed her arm and grimaced, a small squeak of pain exiting her lips. She knelt on the floor and stared up at the vampires, terrified for the first time in her life. She was going to die. The vampire that shot her laughed and aimed his gun at her again, the cold barrel touching her forehead. Integra closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the shot when suddenly, everyone in the room froze. To Integra's right came the sound of slurping. She opened her eyes slowly and looked where the five vampires were staring and she gasped at the sight, her eyes widening. The corpse was alive. What was worse was that it was licking her blood off the floor. A vampire! What was a vampire doing in the Hellsing house? Great, she was still going to die, but now it would be by way of having her blood drained instead of being shot. Integra didn't know which was a better way to go.

The vampire glanced up and his deep red eyes glowed. He made a growling noise and then inhumanly fast he was upon the vampires. He tore them limb from limb, blood splattering everywhere. The vampire that was going to shoot Integra yelled and fired at the corpse turned vampire, only to have his arm ripped off moments later and his body flung across the room, the gun he was holding landing near Integra. The girl grabbed the gun and held it as the vampire that killed her attackers turned to her. His eyes had turned almost...soft? Integra blinked and her heart pounded in her chest as he walked toward her. Then, the unexpected happened. The vampire bowed to her on one knee.

"Have you sustained any injuries, Sir Hellsing?"

Integra blinked in surprise. She was rendered speechless. Did he just call her Sir Hellsing? That was her father's title, not hers.

"What is your bidding, my Master?" the vampire spoke again, this time looking her in the eyes.

"Ah..." Integra stammered and was about to speak, but was cut off by the vampire who's arm got torn off.

"No way! Hellsing will have no heir. That girl must die!"

The one armed vampire grabbed a gun laying on the floor and aimed it at Integra's head, firing quickly. Integra's eyes widened. Was she going to die after all? Suddenly the vampire that called her Master threw his arm out in front of her, stopping the bullet before it hit her.

"Quiet, scum." he said as the bullet lodged itself in his arm. "You dare attack this house? Fool."

Integra glared at the one armed vampire shaking across the room from her. She lifted up the pistol she had been gripping and aimed at him, using the arm of the vampire that protected her as leverage to keep her shaking hands from missing her target.

"What's your name?" Integra asked as she pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"Alucard. That's what my previous Master called me."

And then she pulled the trigger, hitting the worthless vampire across the room right between the eyes. In the back of her mind she was surprised. She hadn't known she had such good accuracy with a gun.

The vampires that had tried to kill her and her brother were all dead and Integra let out a sigh of relief. Alucard lowered his arm and Integra's arms dropped in front of her, still gripping the gun tightly.

"I don't think you need that gun anymore, Master." Alucard said as he gently took the gun out of Integra's grasp.

Integra turned to him, like she had almost forgotten he was there.

"Why did you help me?" She asked quietly. "Rather, why do you keep calling me Master?"

Alucard smirked, showing off a large pearly fang.

"We'll save that for another time."

His eyes darted to Integra's bleeding arm.

"First, I think we should tend to that wound."

Integra blinked, and looked at her arm. That's right. She had been grazed by a bullet. That's why her arm stung. She forgot in the chaos that ensued after she received the wound. She winced as she suddenly felt Alucard fingers lightly brush the deep cut. She was starting to feel faint from loss of blood, but shook her head and tried to stand and move away from the vampire.

"Stay away from my arm, vampire." She said with as much authority as she could muster.

"Now now Master." Alucard said, still grinning. "I can clean that up for you in mere seconds. It would take too long for a doctor to arrive. By then you'd have lost too much blood. Let me fix it up for you."

Alucard unconsciously licked his lips and Integra grimaced. As much as she hated it, he was right. She was already feeling woozy and she didn't know how long she could hold out for a doctor.

"Very well." She sighed. "But only clean it. Don't take anymore blood from the wound."

Alucard nodded and descended upon her arm. Integra was prepared for pain, but surprisingly the vampire was gentle. Sure it was gross having a vampire lick your arm. It kind of reminded her of when a mother cat cleans off her kittens, not that it helped make the situation any less awkward or gross.

In less than a minute Alucard pulled reluctantly away, the wound cleaned and partially healed over so that the bleeding stopped.

"Your blood is delicious." Was all he said as he helped Integra stand and help her out of the room.

The way he said it sent chills down Integra's spine. She'd have to watch her back, but she would let this vampire stay here until Walter and her father returned from Rome. Then she would be asking Walter a lot of questions. Had he known about this vampire in the basement? It hurt Integra's head to think though, so she stopped wondering about those things and just concentrated on walking with the help of Alucard. Integra couldn't believe it. She was being helped by a vampire.

Things were going to be very strange around the Hellsing house. Very strange indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy. I had a more difficult time writing this one since I had to make everything up for it. The last chapter basically wrote itself because it was based off the first meeting of Alucard and Integral. So, I think this chapter turned out ok. After about halfway through I started writing faster and things just came to me. But, please let me know what you think.

-----------------------------

The night had been cold and rainy. Thunder shook the house and lightning poured light into young Integral Hellsing's room every few minutes. The girl curled into a ball on her queen sized bed and drew the thin, white covers up to her chin. The storm outside wasn't helping her dreams at all. Her mind wouldn't stop replaying the images of the previous day. The vampires that chased her and her brother, the scream her step mother let out as she died, she shouts and gunfire from the soldiers, blood splattering the walls, and finally her finding the vampire Alucard in the basement of her home. Everything in her life had changed so quickly and she hadn't registered what had happened fully yet.

A particularly loud clap of thunder made Integra wake up suddenly and sit up quickly in her bed, her eyes wide and her breathing fast and heavy. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. It was peaceful except for the rainstorm outside. She sighed. A dream. She glanced around her room once more and fell back onto her pillow.

That was when she remembered her dream was just a replay of what had happened the previous day as she landed on her arm and winced. The wound, now just a scratch thanks to Alucard, still stung. She shot up in bed again and looked around her room more carefully, putting on her glasses this time.

She was about to lay back down again and try to sleep when she noticed it. Something glowing red in the corer of her room. Lightning streaked across the sky at that moment and it illuminated a figure sitting calmly in a chair with his right leg crossed over his left, his eyes glowing red in the dark. The vampire was in her room.

She was startled and almost squeaked, but refrained and tried to look unaffected. The vampire knew she had gotten scared and smiled widely. Integra huffed and crossed her arms.

"You...Alucard..." She started.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard replied.

"What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

"Why, I'm watching over you, of course."

Integra glared and blinked.

"Of course..." She muttered sarcastically.

"What? It's my job as a servant of this house after all." Alucard replied, faking sweetness in his voice.

Integra was not convinced.

"I don't care. I want you out of my room."

"But Master, you're having trouble sleeping. You're having nightmares of yesterdays events, aren't you."

It was not a question and Integra's eyes widened.

"How...How did you know that?" She whispered.

Alucard smirked widely.

"I just know Master." he replied. "If I stay here, I can help keep those nightmares away."

Integra thought for a moment. What if he was lying? He was a vampire. There was always that chance. Then again, he hadn't hurt her yet. Maybe she could trust him. She decided to take that chance.

"A...All right." She said quietly. "You can stay. But only until I wake up." She added quickly.

She flopped back on her pillow and turned her back to him, pulling the covers up to her chin again. She closed her eyes quickly and tried not to think about him sitting there staring at her. After a few minutes, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep and just as Alucard had said, her dreams were peaceful and not filled with memories of the day before.

Alucard stared at his new Master. She was young, though not too young. She was old enough that she had the potential to be a good leader even at this age. But she wasn't the family head. No, he sensed that the moment she woke him up in the dungeons. Her father was in charge yet, her mother was dead, and her brother was only her half brother. He was able to sense all that just from drinking her blood and looking only slightly into her thoughts. But, she was his master. Not her father, and not her brother. She was the Hellsing that woke him up with her blood and so he was bound to this girl.

Integra sighed and turned over in her sleep. Alucard stared at her expressionlessly and delved deeper into her thoughts. She wouldn't know. She was asleep and wouldn't remember in the morning.

Alucard frowned slightly. So, she would never be the family head, at least that's what she thought. The family headship was promised to her brother. That scared little sniveling baby? It was a mockery to the Hellsing family, even Alucard thought that and he had only met the boy once while he helped Integra back upstairs. What little respect he had for the Hellsings died with Arthur, his previous master and integra's great uncle apparently, though it seemed she never met him. Though, that respect could be brought back by this girl. She had potential. Indeed she did. Already at such a young age she had a fiery spirit and much determination. Alucard frowned as he read further into her mind. She had been treated badly all her life. Yelled at, abused, hated by everyone except...Walter? Alucard's smirk returned. Walter was still around. Well, being awake again wasn't going to be completely annoying. With Walter and this girl around things proved to be most enjoyable.

------------------------------------

The next morning Integra awoke to the sun streaming into her room and bathing her bed in a warm bright light. She sat up and stretched then looked around. The vampire Alucard was gone. She sighed with relief. He had listened to her and her dreams actually were decent, though she couldn't remember what they were about. She tossed the covers to the side and walked to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were baggy and she looked worn out, which was to be expected having almost been killed by a group of vampires. She combed out her platinum blonde hair and checked out her arm. Undoing the bandage Alucard had put on the wound, she poked at it. the scratch still stung a bit, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. She wrapped another bandage around it then walked back into her room and got dressed into her usual long blue skirt and white blouse with the blue cravat style tie.

After dressing Integral made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised to see that all the fallen Hellsing soldiers bodies were taken care of and the blood that was everywhere the previous day had been leaned. No one would have known they had been attack just the day before. Integra looked at her watch. It was noon. the staff must have been up very early to get all this cleaned up by now.

Integra walked into the kitchen where she found her brother eating breakfast with one of the servants standing at the other end of the room. She walked in and asked the servant for some breakfast. the woman nodded and left, returning moments later with tea and scones. Integra sat at the other end of the table from her brother and ate. James glanced up every now and then at his sister, but didn't say a word for a while.

"Uh..." the boy said tentatively. "Um, g...good morning sister."

Integra glanced and the boy and grunted.

"Good morning." She said quickly and continued eating, not looking at her brother.

James sighed and looked at his plate sadly. He picked at his food for a while and then looked up at the servant.

"Um, when is father coming home?" the boy asked quietly.

"He has been informed of the attack and will be arriving later today." the servant replied.

Integra inwardly cursed. She had wanted three more days without her father around. It was nice. The only good thing was that Walter would be home soon too. She would go back to spending most of her time hiding in her room or in the library reading, or spending time with Walter in the armory watching him work on the weaponry and sometimes would even try out the weapons that she could handle. Her life was mostly spent trying to stay out of her fathers sight so he couldn't come up with some stupid reason to yell at her or punish her.

Integra finished the last of the scones and downed the rest of the tea in her cup then stood.

"I'm finished. Thanks." She said to the servant and she walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait big sister!"

Integra stopped as she heard her brothers voice behind her.

"What?" She asked.

"Um..Ca...Can I hang out with you today?" he asked sheepishly, staring at his hands and fidgeting.

Integra sighed. James could be such a nuisance sometimes, but he was her brother and if she didn't take care of him, no one would.

"All right, fine. Come on."

Integra didn't see it, but the boy smiled as he hurried behind her, his little legs trying to keep up with Integra's fast pace.

The two arrived at the library on the second floor and Integra browsed the shelves she could reach until she found the book she was looking for. She picked up the old worn copy of _Dracula_. She had started reading the book a few weeks ago. and hadn't had much time to read. She hoped she could finish it before her father got home.

Integra sat in a cushioned high backed chair near the fireplace, where a fire was currently going. One of the maids must have started it. Opening the book, she began to read in silence.

James watched his sister and looked around for a book he could read. They were all so hard and he had a sudden new awe for his sister. She was five years older, true, but they still seemed so hard to read. He decided not to read anything and sat on a chair on the other side of the fireplace across from his sister.

"What are you reading?" James asked.

"_Dracula_." Integra replied.

"Oh..."

Silence fell between the two for a while and then James spoke up again.

"What's it about?"

Integra's eyes looked at the boy from over the book.

"It's about a very old vampire that likes to eat annoying little kids like you." She said.

James's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Integra nodded.

"I..Is he still alive you think?"

Integra smirked behind her book.

"Oh sure. I'll bet he even lives near here." she said, not realizing the truth of her words.

Integra almost laughed out loud at the reaction she got from her brother. He outwardly winced and squirmed in his seat, looking around the room.

"Oh, calm down will you." Integra finally said. "I was just kidding."

"Oh..." James replied, and he visibly settled down.

Integra giggled a little and went back to reading.

"That was a mean joke not only for him, but for Dracula too."

Integra looked up startled at the deep voice that came from the couch on her right and James squeaked and jumped. Integra turned her head sharply and saw Alucard sitting on the couch looking at her non chalantly.

"You again." Integra said. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something? And how is it mean to Dracula? He's not even real."

Integra's heart still beat quickly in her chest from being scared by his sudden appearance.

Alucard shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a temper my young master. Perhaps you should do some studying up about Dracula. You might be surprised at what you find out."

With that he disappeared right before the children's eyes and where he sat was an old diary.

Integra didn't notice the book at first and glared at where Alucard had been sitting.

"That jerk Alucard."

She was about to go on when it suddenly hit her. Alucard was Dracula spelled backwards. Why hadn't she realized it before? Whoever named Alucard that had a crazy sense of humor.

"Hey, big sister. What's that book on the couch?" James asked, his voice still trembling slightly from being scared by Alucard.

Integra looked where James pointed and saw the old diary. She jumped off the chair and walked over to it, picking it up and examining it.

"The diary of one Abraham Van Helsing." Integra read the cover out loud.


End file.
